newtotaldramafanfictionfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Użytkownik:Whip125
10000 edycji - 09.02.2017, 21:42 (UTC+1) Prometeizm się skończył. left Człowiek to druga najgorsza plaga tego świata. Pierwsza to komar. ---- I no longer care about the things I lose to someone else. Fairly or unfairly. Twórczość Nie mam ochoty bawić się w kolorowe, wręcz rzygające tęczą nagłówki. Zakończone: *Totalna Porażka: Nawiedzony Dom *Totalna Porażka: Inna Wyspa *Totalna Porażka: Podróż w Czasie *Totalna Porażka: Ostateczne Starcie Pierwszy cykl był jaki był, nie ma się czym zbytnio pochwalić, powracać myślami do niego też zbytnio nie lubię. Dlatego też linków do niego tu nie będzie. Jeśli masz ochotę go znaleźć - zalecam tradycyjne, żmudne szukanie na chybił trafił w wyszukiwarce na wiki. *Totalna Porażka: Turniej Faworytów *Cygan na krańcu gimby (odcinki do znalezienia w tzw. przerwach na reklamy w pierwszej połowie odcinków Turnieju Faworytów) *Uwaga Kajtek na Zakręcie (odcinki do znalezienia w ten sam sposób co Cnkg, w drugiej połowie odcinków Turnieju Faworytów oraz w pierwszej połowie odcinków Zemsty Nawiedzonego Domu) Trwające: *Totalna Porażka: Zemsta Nawiedzonego Domu - in development, 8/12 *Totalna Porażka: Powtórka z Rozrywki - quequed *Total Drama: Past Revisit - status unknown *$ajen$ - 4/16 Planowane: *Total Drama: Preposterous Race *Kroniki Licealne Postacie Moje 64 postacie. *Abby *Alex *Alice *Ava *Bella *Brian *Bully *Claire *Cygan *Daniel *Darcy *Donna *Eddie *Elisa *Emily *Ethan *Ewen *Georgina *Gruz *Hans *Holly *Hódy *Ian *Jacob *James *Jane *Jimmy *Joe *John *Kajtek *Kamil *Keith *Kenny *Kim *Louis *Luke *Matsu *Matt *Mitch *Molly *Morelli *Nadia *Nick *Nigel *Olivia *Olof *Oscar *Peg *Rico *Roland *Ross *Ruby *Sebastian *Stiles *Susanne *Tiffany *Tim *Tom *Urgence *Vera *Victor *Viola *Woody *Zeno De facto moje Na 50%. 4 postacie. *Agnes *Alex *Bartholomew *Damien It's been announced, that, if there is another season to be (like, ever), at least half of the 3rd generation DEFINITELY won't be coming back. It's also unlikely for used up 1st cast members to reappear as contestants. They might appear occasionally though. I generacja Do I generacji należą postacie które wystąpiły w sezonach od Nawiedzonego Domu do Turnieju Faworytów, chociaż niektórzy de facto zadebiutują lub zadebiutowali np. po debiucie II generacji, gdyż zostali wymyśleni szmat czasu temu, ale fikcje w których występowali zostały odwołane. Przykładami takich postaci mogą być Keith, Joe i Jacob. II generacja Na II generację składa się 14 uczestników debiutujących w Zemście Nawiedzonego Domu. III generacja III generacja to wszystkie postacie debiutujące w Past Revisit, wyłączając prowadzącego i jego dwóch pomocników. IV generacja IV generacja to 10 postaci które mają zadebiutować w Preposterous Race. Miałem w planach wprowadzić w możliwym kolejnym sezonie kilka nowszych postaci, niestety wycofanie Bitstrips zniweczyło te plany. Postacie "specjalne" Inaczej takie które nie należą do żadnej generacji. Są to Cygan, Gruz, Kajtek, Hódy, Brian, Olof i Eddie. Relacje Alfabetycznie, żeby nie było :v Those who create rankings of their friends, often turn out to truly dislike most of them. Rankings are so OVERRATED... People who ignore me do not count. Grupa A *AikkoxD *AlternativéReal *Demon CD *Dis1s4You *Donek123 *DreamKiller1 *IAMYOURBOSS4YOURLIFE *I Hate My Previous Nickname *Joshuakrasinski *Justynka *Kondzik1 *LadyBetter *Maniaman123 *Mbocian87 *Mrs.Cocosanka *Paligar *TDMarika217 *TerriblePlayer *TheWrongSide *Totaldrama52 *XAnonymousWriterx *Yorgon Grupa B *Dice006† *Maka503 *Markerzysta23 *Sigurvegarinn Grupa C Na takich szkoda linku, psują estetykę :v *Binuzz *Mikaecy *Yanke$ *Yurisia Gify Z dedykacją dla osoby wiadomej. left left left left ---- Jak postępować z debilami. left Narzędzia dodatkowe Jako biurokrata i administrator, na co dzień posługuję się wieloma dziwnymi ale często ułatwiającymi życie skryptami, i różne rzeczy dokumentuję. Przykłady: *Lista soundtracków *Wykres Administracji Wiki *i coś tam pewnie jeszcze *Planowane strony do utworzenia na wiki ---- Na przykład to. Dzięki za przeczytanie profilu. [[User:Whip125|'Me']] (Kontakt) PS KONIEC Kategoria:Użytkownicy Kategoria:Administracja Kategoria:Biurokracja